Héraut
by Asrial
Summary: Camus, Milo.  L'un est un grand bavard, l'autre un grand silencieux.


Héraut

Il avait dix ans tout juste.

C'était la première fois qu'il foulait le sable chaud des arènes du Sanctuaire.

Du moins, dans son souvenir…

Il ne se souvenait pas être né une décennie plus tôt dans les soieries délicates du Harem, pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait du sourire chaud de sa mère, des bras puissants de son père qui venait parfois le visiter ni des rires qu'il partageait avec ses frères et sœurs de harem né pour ce temple d'Aphrodite au cœur même du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Sa vie avait basculée le jour de ses quatre ans.

Son papa l'avait emmené jusqu'à ses mêmes arènes.  
C'était jour d'entraînement pour les chevaliers d'or et son père voulait qu'il voit autre chose que le monde étouffé et bruissant de soie du Harem.

Son père était le chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Déjà, il avait deux petits élèves qui ne tarderaient pas à mourir.

Il ne s'en rappelait pas bien sur. Mais les deux enfants s'étaient éteints pendant un entraînement, soufflés comme la flamme d'une bougie sans que personne ne comprenne.  
A part son père.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle.

Les apprentis mourraient plus qu'ils ne réussissaient après tout….

Son père l'avait invité à venir voir son entraînement.

Sa mère l'accompagnait.

Si le petit garçon de dix ans avait longuement réfléchit, peut-être qu'il aurait pu se souvenir du la longue crinière bleue de sa mère. Peut-être qu'il aurait réussit a se souvenir de ses deux frères aînés, nés au Harem aussi, issus des reins du Cancer.

Eux étaient déjà apprentis, aussi ne les avaient-ils que très peu vu, au point de les considérer comme des étrangers les rares fois où il les avait croisés.

La famille n'avait que peu d'importance…

Il avait été fasciné en voyant le cosmos doré et brûlant de son père.

Il avait été émerveillé lorsqu'il avait lancé attaque après attaque contre le Bélier de l'époque.

De celui là, il se souvenait.

Il fallait dire qu'il était si différent du suivant…

Milo eut un sourire.

Il rencontrait pour la première fois ses pairs.

Il était devenu un chevalier d'or…

Son père le lui avait promit lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son fils voyait le cosmos.

Son père n'avait pas mentit.

Après cet entraînement, son père l'avait confié au Scorpion avant de lui dire adieu.

Sa mère avait pleurée un peu mais c'était le destin contre lequel même les servantes de la Dame de l'Amour ne pouvaient rien faire.

Il n'avait revu ni son père, mort quelques semaines auparavant en donnant son armure a son successeur, ni sa mère, mort en couche un an environ après son départ.

Milo ne se rappelait pas avoir pleuré.

Son sourire facile lui attirant aisément les cœurs, le tout petit scorpion s'approcha du Bélier miniature.

Comme lui, le bambin semblait bien engoncé dans son armure.

Elle grandirait avec eux…

"- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Milo !"

Le petit agneau mauve lui lança un regard mi tranquille mi terrifié. Il n'était pas venu au Sanctuaire depuis longtemps. Depuis que son maître l'en avait chassé, trois ans plus tôt, pour qu'il s'endurcisse un peu. Depuis trois ans, il avait du vivre et survivre seul. La compagnie de ses livres et des animaux de Jamir comme seuls compagnons.

"- Mu."

"- Bonjour Mu !"

Milo déposa un bisou sur la joue du petit agneau qui en resta comme deux ronds de flancs avant de courir dire bonjour aux autres.

Ils étaient six à être reconnus chevaliers d'or ce jour là.

"- Bonjour !"

Le petit garçon blond aux yeux clos se tourna vers le scorpion, mal a l'aise.

"- Bonjour…"

"- Tu es qui ?"

"- Shaka."

"- Moi je suis Milo ! Le scorpion !"

"- Je vois."

Milo s'éclaira.

"- Waaaah avec les yeux fermés ? T'es trop fort !"

Shaka rosit légèrement.

Avant qu'il ai pu répondre, Milo avait déjà filé dire bonjour au suivant.

Il leva la tête avec stupeur.  
Qu'est ce qu'il était grand le taurillon !

"- T'es grand !"

L'accent a couper au couteau d'Aldébaran le fit glousser.

"- Je m'appelle José et toi ?"

"- Milo !"

"- Tu sais ce qui va se passer ?"

Milo secoua la tête.

"- Nan !"

Pourtant, il avait assisté a une telle scène une fois, lorsque son grand frère avait revêtu son armure le jour de ses dix ans.

Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas…

Milo fila encore.

"- Salut !"

Aiolia lui dédia un regard polaire.

Lui avait un grand frère qui attendait qu'il mette l'armure du lion.

Enfin… il aurait du en avoir un…  
Si son frère n'avait pas été assassiné.

Milo recula.

Le regard du gamin était méchant.

Brrr.

….  
Ha non tient, le froid qu'il ressentait ne venait pas du regard noir du lionceaux mais du seau a glace.

"- salut…"

Milo s'assis sur les talons, les mains sur les genoux, devant le petit garçon timide qui s'enterrait a la fois dans son armure et dans son livre presque aussi grand que lui;

"- Bonjour."

"- …."

"- Youhou."

"- …."

Milo se redressa.

"- Il parle pas ?"

Shaka aussi les épaules, Mu lui lança un regard inquiet, Aiolia boudait et Aldébaran secoua la tête.

"- Il a rien dit."

Milo s'assit en grenouille dans la poussière devant le petit verseau.

"- Je m'appelle Milo. Et toi ?"

"- …"

"- Tu lis quoi ? C'est bien de lire ? Moi je sais pas, mon maître il m'a jamais apprit."

Cette fois, le jeune verseau leva les yeux, visiblement choqué.

"- Tu sais pas lire ?"

"- Non, mon maître il disait que ça servait a rien quand on devait juste se battre et mourir pour Athéna. Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"- C…Camus."

"- Waaaah c'est joli comme nom !" Un sourire aux lèvres, Milo ferma les yeux avant de réciter. "_Au même instant, la sueur amassée dans mes sourcils a coulé d'un coup sur les paupières et les a recouvertes d'un voile tiède et épais. Mes yeux étaient aveuglés derrière ce rideau de larmes et de sel. Je ne sentais plus que les cymbales du soleil sur mon front et, indistinctement, le glaive éclatant jailli du couteau toujours en face de moi. Cette épée brûlante rongeait mes cils et fouillait mes yeux douloureux. C'est alors que tout a vaciller. La mer a charrié un souffle épais et ardent. Il m'a semblé que le ciel s'ouvrait de toute son étendue pour laisser pleuvoir du feu. Tout mon être s'est tendu et j'ai crispé ma main sur le revolver_."

Le regard surpris de Camus se ferma.

"- Mais tu sais lire alors !" Et en plus, il parlait français ce petit manant.

Milo gloussa, pas vexé pour deux clous par l'outrage manifeste de son nouveau meilleur copain du monde.

"- Je sais pas lire et je crois que mon maître non plus. Mais pour conter, moineau, ça, il savait."

Comme son maître, il avait acquis une mémoire eidétique pour ce genre de choses.

Camus fit un peu la moue avant de répondre.

"- _La gâchette a cédé, j'ai touché le ventre poli de la crosse et c'est là, dans le bruit à la fois sec et assourdissant, que tout a commencé. J'ai secoué la sueur et le soleil. J'ai compris que j'avais détruit l'équilibre du jour, le silence exceptionnel d'une plage où j'avais été heureux. Alors, j'ai tiré encore quatre fois sur un corps inerte où les balles s'enfonçaient sans qu'il y parût. Et c'était comme quatre coups brefs que je frappais sur la porte du malheur_."

Ce n'était pas un petit insecte qui allait lui en remontrer quand même !

Milo battit des mains.

"- T'as une belle voix quand tu récites ! Plus belle que moi ! Tu voudras bien me réciter encore des histoires ?"

Camus allait vertement répondre qu'il n'était pas la pour raconter des histoires a un illettré assumé lorsque le pope et les autres chevalier d'or se présentèrent dans les gradins.

Milo se dépêcha de reprendre sa place près de ses frères miniatures

Avec eux, il récita le Serment de la Chouette, qui sanctionnait leur accession au rang de Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna.

Dans son petit cœur d'enfant, il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune hésitation.

Il était né pour servir Athéna.

Alors qu'il récitait les dernières phrases de la première des 150 strophes du serment, il tourna la tête vers Camus qui hésitait un peu.

Soudain, ce n'était plus pour la Déesse qu'il récitait, mais pour le petit verseau.

Soulagé, Camus répéta les paroles du Scorpion jusqu'à la fin.

Petit a petit, les autres enfants s'étaient également mit a répéter les paroles de Milo.

Chaque génération avait son héraut.

Pour la leur, c'était le petit scorpion….

#######################

"- Je promet te t'aimer et te chérir, te protéger et se soutenir, jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'éteigne et que les étoiles tombent.

Camus rosit doucement avant de répéter les paroles de son scorpion.

Une fois encore, dix ans après, il rejetait les paroles du héraut d'Athéna.

Cette fois, pourtant, c'était pour un serment entre eux.

Rien que pour eux.

Camus effleura les lèvres de Milo des siennes avant de le lâcher.

"- Il faut que j'y aille."

Avec un dernier soupir, il quitta le temple du Scorpion pour celui de la Balance.

Les bronzes montaient  
Et parmi eux, Hyoga.


End file.
